My Little Girl
by Squealing Lit. Fan
Summary: Songfic to Tim McGraw's My Little Girl. Oneshot. Follows Mr. Bennet and Claire's relationship. Some Paire.


**My Little Girl**

Summary – Songfic to Tim McGraw's "My Little Girl". One-shot.

A/n – Heycha. I'm Squealing Lit Fan…ya'll can call me spazz. Lol. Spazz is my typical fanfiction name…plus it's shorter. lol. So anyways, when I write I usually get inspired by songs I hear. I'm currently working on a long Paire fic but I couldn't fit this idea into it…so I figured I'd put it up as a one-shot. Hehe, and I'm dedicating this one to my friend Moony. Lol. She's one of my biggest fans and is willing to follow me into the Heroes section if she has to. Lol. So Moony, hope this makes ya happy. Lol. Love ya. Oh, and I don't know what Claire's dad's name is so…I made it up. Part of it was taken from "6 months ago" but I may be changing parts. Oh, and just so ya know…this was an idea that hit me on the way home from school today and I wrote it in one sitting…so it's not one of my best. The song used is Tim McGraw's "My Little Girl". So review please. Oh, and just so ya know, everything I write will be rated atleast T...just to be safe...but it's probably lower.

Disclaimer – I own nothing. Not the song, not the characters, zilch.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_**Gotta hold on easy as I let you go.  
Gonna tell you how much I love you,  
though you think you already know.  
I remember I thought you looked like an angel wrapped in pink so soft and warm.  
You've had me wrapped around your finger since the day you were born.**_

A small crowd gathered around a little house several miles outside Odessa, Texas. Police swarmed through the yard and around the house as yet another passerby stopped and joined the others. Max and Tiffany Schulze had grown up in the small, unnoticed town and, after marrying two years back, were hoping to raise their family there. But then, late one October night, sirens were heard as cars sped down the old, dusty road. The town instantly rushed outside and were shocked to see Max lying in the front yard, coated in bright red blood.

Several minutes later a man walked out of the building, holding a screaming pink bundle. When he passed the onlookers they were appalled to see the infant's delicate features covered in blood and her blonde hair matted with the sticky liquid. Little Claire was only two months old and, with no living relatives, would soon be passed onto a new family, never to been seen again.

**Your beautiful baby from the outside in.  
Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again.  
Go on, take on this whole world.  
But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl.**

Jack Bennet watched the sleeping baby lovingly. After discovering her, screaming, in her dead mother's arms, he'd instantly fallen in love with the little girl. She'd been cut badly the night her parents had been murdered and had been in the hospital for the past week. Jack gently trailed his finger down the baby's soft arm and grinned when she gripped his finger in her tiny hand. He and his wife, Sandra, had been unsuccessful in having they're own children and, now that the paperwork had been signed, would be taking Claire home to raise as they're own. He already knew she'd be a daddy's girl.

**When you were in trouble that crooked little smile could melt my heart of stone.  
Now look at you, I've turned around and you've almost grown.  
Sometimes you're asleep I whisper "I Love You!" in the moonlight at your door.  
As I walk away, I hear you say, "Daddy Love You More!".**

Jack walked in the front door and heard the harsh wail of his newborn son. Sandra was trying to calm the screaming boy and huffed as she noticed Jack come in the door. He walked over, taking Lyle in his arms, and lightly rocked him until the shrill noise softened to a slight whimper.

"What happened?" he asked softly.

"Claire was playing with my mother's old antique vase and broke it. The crash woke up Lyle. She's in her room" Sandra said, taking the little boy back and ushering her husband towards their daughter's room.

He walked up the stairs and stopped outside the little girl's room. Knocking softly, he stepped inside and saw the little five year old sitting on the floor of her room, playing with her dollhouse. She grinned wildly when she saw him walk in and any punishment he'd intended to set upon her faded from mind.

"Daddy!!!!" she squealed, jumping into his arms eagerly.

**Your beautiful baby from the outside in.  
Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again.  
Go on, take on this whole world.  
But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl.**

Jack Bennet sat on his bed, his face buried in his hands. How could he have screwed everything up so badly? In his attempt to protect his little Claire, he had unintentionally pushed her away in the process. After she discovered that he had known about her powers all along and that he'd taken her only friend and family from her, she had taken off. In the past several months, all he'd gotten from her was one brief phone call, assuring him that she was alright and that she'd be safe and that she was living with the man who had rescued her in New York. That was a few nights after she had left.

_  
**Someday, some boy will come and ask me for your hand.  
But I won't say "yes" to him unless I know, he's the half  
that makes you whole, he has a poet's soul, and the heart of a man's man.  
I know he'll say that he's in love.  
But between you and me. He won't be good enough!**_

A knock on the door pulled Jack from his bed early one morning. He glanced at the clock on his way down the stairs. It was 6 in the morning on a Saturday morning...the only day he allowed himself to sleep in. He opened the door and stared in shock. His little Clairebear was standing in the doorway, a tall man was beside her with his arm wrapped protectively around her waist. It had been 3 years since the last time he's seen his little girl, with only a few awkward phone calls, and she was now a beautiful twenty year old woman.

Her blonde hair was lightly curled and fell down past her shoulders. Her green eyes sparkled more than he'd ever noticed and her smile lit up her entire face. Cautiously, she stepped forward and hugged him.

"Daddy…this is Peter, my fiancé" she said, grinning as she grabbed the man's hand.

The man's features seemed somewhat familiar but he couldn't place them. Dark brown hair flopped over his forehead and deep brown eyes peaked out from behind them. He wasn't particularly tall but was a thin, well-built man. He also appeared to be several years older.

"Hello. Well, come in...Mr…?" he trailed off questioningly.

"Petrelli. Peter Petrelli…we've actually met before…several years ago. At Claire's homecoming?" he said.

"You're the man who saved her and then took her to New York?"

"Umm…well, yes." Peter stated uncomfortably.

"Let me go get you're mother" Mr. Bennet said, ushering them into the living room.

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

Jack Bennet stretched out on the couch in his living room. His small granddaughter sat on the rug in front of him, talking softly to her doll. Her blonde hair was pulled into two pigtails and when she turned around, he was greeted by large brown eyes. He slowly slid down on the floor beside Madison and she whipped around, pushing him back onto the couch.

"No ganpa!! You stay!!! Me and Dolly make you food." She said, grabbing a small plastic plate and several plastic food items.

Several hours later, the doorbell rang and Madison jumped up, running to the door. She threw it up and squealed in delight when her father picked her up and swung her around. Claire looked at her father, a broad grin taking over her face.

"So dad, you ready for another granddaughter?" she smiled as Peter leaned around her, placing one hand on her swollen belly and balancing his little girl on his hip. He kissed her cheek and smirked. Mr. Bennet smiled, hugging his little girl close to him.

_**Your beautiful baby from the outside in.  
Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again.  
Go on, take on this whole world.  
But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl.**_


End file.
